onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:BroOk
Aprèn a firmar|link=Ajuda:Ajuda#Què és la discussió? No et descuidis de FIRMAR! Estàs a la meva pàgina de discussió, un lloc on pots deixar-me un missatge i contactar amb mi. Abans de deixar-me un missatge: Comprova si la resposta al teu dubte la pots trobar a l'Ajuda, de lectura obligatòria. Durant i després: Posa un títol al missatge a "tema/títol" i, sobretot, firma (aprèn). Necessito ajuda Hola BroOk! M'encanta la Wikia de One Piece en catala! M'agrada tant que vull fer la meva propia wiki, de historietes i paranoies meves i dels meus amics, de moment he aconseguit instal·lar el mediawiki i crear nous articles a la meva wiki, el problema esta en que he intentat utilitzar com a plantilla la página d'en Sanji, i cuan grabo la página i entro em surt malament, surt el codi font (el que he copiat i introduit a l'article...) i no surten ni imatges ni res. Crec que el que falta es instal·lar alguna extensió relacionada amb el PHP... pero no se quina ni com fer-ho, podries ajudar-me? Moltisimes grácies. Sangus103 (discussió) 18:19, març 30, 2013 (UTC) Ajuda sento molt les molesties causades xo esq soc molt fan de op i necesitaria ajuda de com funciona la pag em podries ajudar quan tinguis temps siusplau gracies Dr Mihawk 18:15 9 abr 2013 re:Personatges Bola de Drac Eiis! Si, ja ho he vist, gràcies per avisar. Demà amb calma m'ho miru, que m'ha semblat que en faltava algun. Espero que vagi tot bé, que fa temps que no parlem, cuideeet!!^^ 18:42, abr 11, 2013 (UTC) Plantilles D'acord. Ja li vaig comentar a l'altre administrador que volia crear una plantilla pels Marines, però ja em va dir que no funcionava així aquí. Vull fer una suggerència: Penso que queda millor que el contorn de la plantilla del character sigui negre una mica gruixut i els apartats també, el contorn negre i una mica gruixut, (com ho havia canviat jo). Aquesta és la meva opinió sobre l'estètica, però si és complicat o algo és igual no patiu, jo ho deia perquè penso que quedaria millor. Gràcies. Ori81 (discussió) 20:01, abr 18, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hola brook. El que he fet té una senzilla explicació: Avui he canviat unes plantilles dels marines, ordenant-ho tot (que ja veig que ja m'heu tret tot el que havia fet, crec que quedava molt més entenedor, però bé una tarda perduda). Avui fent això he pensat que ja n'hi havia prou per avui, i de cap manera volia deixar feina pels demés, pensava ampliar la informació demà. Si s'ha de posar alguna cosa per fer-ho saber digueu-m'ho i ho posaré encantat. Però m'agradaria que el que he estat fent aquesta tarda (plantilla marines), es poses, ja que m'ha costat molt i penso que queda molt millor de com està ara. Em ferieu un gran favor. A més a més no sé si ho has vist però he afegit noves fotos (per exemple d'en Maynard), he pencat bastant penso. Gràcies. Ori81 (discussió) 21:16, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Marines Brook, volia dir-te com a l'altre administrador, que hi han varios errors a la plantilla Marines. Si no m'ho deixeu fer a mi , feu-ho vosaltres. Hi ha personatges que estan mal col·locats i penso que els podríem ordenar per rangs, que és més pràctic. Jo també trauria lo de Més oficials.... però si no voleu és igual. Tot això penso que complementa moltíssim la pàgina Marina. Aniré complamentant pàgines, sobretot de Marines. Qualsevol problema o cosa digueu-m'ho. Gràcies. Ori81 (discussió) 12:02, abr 20, 2013 (UTC) Noms Ei, BroOk, et volia demanar perdó; allò de canviar els noms dels episodis 453 i 454, ha sigut un error. Ho sento :P. -- 16:57, abr 21, 2013 (UTC) On puc veure One Piece? Hola, soc nou aquesta pàgina i veig que aquí us agrada molt One piece, i es per això que volia fer-te una consulta si no es molt demanar... Fa poc em vaig enterar de que havian començat el nous capítols (a partir del 406) aquí a TV3 pero com no ho sabia no he pogut veure-ls! I estic buscant per tot arreu però no trobu els capítols per ningun lloc, podries dirme on els podria veure per internet si us plau?? Moltes gracies. Imatges Hola! Només et volia demanar una coseta; hi ha alguna manera de pujar diverses imatges a l'hora (diguem-ne càrrega múltiple, o algo així...); bueno, existeix? Gràcies!-- 15:35, abr 30, 2013 (UTC) : , ja ho he fet jo. Dani3po (disc.) Span Hola! M'he fixat de que al ,Misatge de benvinguda hi sobra un span al final, mira't-ho. 19:10, maig 18, 2013 (UTC) : El que li surt a tots els usuaris a la discussió quan fan la seva primera edició. Mira-ho i al final, al costat de la teva firma i surt un span. 12:28, maig 19, 2013 (UTC) Desambiguació Hola! Que tal? L'assumpte del missatge és difícil d'endevinar, eh? (XD). Bé, en fi, només et volia demanar que com es fa una pàgina de desambiguació. Es crea com una pàgina normal? És per crear una desambiguació entre One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1 i One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2. Gràcies! -- 11:55, juny 2, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Hola! Em dic Dani. Crec que feu una grandíssima feina en el vostre wiki, us felicito sincerament!!!!! :D Només volia apuntar-vos com a crítica constructiva que crec que poseu imatges molt actuals a la portada i no em sembla 100% del tot bé perquè "spoilegeu" a la gent que només està seguint l'anime en català. Segurament tothom que veu les imatges ja sap que Zoro perdrà un ull o que l'Ussop està fort ara o la transformació del Franky. Poseu aquestes imatges en alguna banda on se sàpiga que pots veure spoilers (que ja ho aviseu en entrar, però potser hi ha gent que no l'interessa i també sabem que hi ha una secció d'spoilers) Que no ho vegi tothom siusplau (pel que fa a mi no m'importa tant ja que jo segueixo el manga al dia, però crec que seria el més correcte i solidari amb tots :) ) Una salutació cordial i seguiu així de bé amb la vostra feina!!! -dani- p.d.: esborreu aquest comentari si ho canvieu perquè no es puguin llegir els canvis dels personatges que he descrit ^^ MacrossVedra Fa un temps vaig fer una cagada que m'agradaria explicar: Volia editar el meu perfil per a tenir imatges de post- i pre-timeskip, no sabia com, llvors vaig demanar consell i em van aconsellar que copiés el codi d'una altra pàgina i així ho vaig fer, però em vaig equivocar de pàgina i vaig editar la de la vivi, i en va semblar bé el càstig, però no em va agradar que les bones edicions que vaig fer (en la meva opinió) fossin borrades. Aixó és tot, volia que ho tinguéssis present ja que no vull començar amb mal peu, perdona les molèsties. Gràcies per entendre el que et vaig explicar, per cert, em podries ensenyar a posar les imatges que voldria a la meva pàgina? Això vol dir que no podré posar les meves imatges al meu perfil? Vaja :( MacrossVedra (Disc.) Jajaja, has de saber que he copiat una mica el teu codi :P MacrossVedra (Disc.) Hola de nou Fa casi un mes per casualitat(ya que els estudis m´impedixen entrar a wikia y entro cuan puc) vaig rebre un misatge d´en Marcmpujol(tambe fentme propaganda de altres wikis catalans), aixi que hi estic aqui he vingut a saludarte. Per que hi vaig deixar el wiki em diras? *Masa Wikis... Em noto mes proxim als wikis en castella y per tant al wiki on estaba inicialment, pot ser perque vaig ser admin o perque vaig comenzar alli y despres pasar a un wiki igual pero diferent em cansaba.. *No surtir anime en catala(ara hi he vist amazon lily esta en catala a youtube) *Parlar aixi... Internet m´ha acostumbrat masa al castella hi ha vegades que escric y''' cuan es '''i, '''l´ ultim treball al cicle que m´hi van anar tenia preguntes en valencia(cuant tot el curs eren en castella) y casi sempre m´hi equivocaba a les '''i y es extrany siguent yo valencia.. Bo si alguna vegada has vist El Intermedio(si es que hi surt a catalunya) sabras que els espanyols hi estan pitjor en cuestio de parlar catala. *Estudis, ara mi preocupo mes que abans, si hi continueu ficant enllaços aqui al wiki español o veiu el meu historial alli hi veureu que hi paso cuan puc actualment.. Sort, ya hi haura un gran caos catalunya amb tot aixo de la independencia, no dic res, no m´interesa la politica y se que els catalans en general no hi pensen aixi com volen fer creure, heu dic perque cansa sentir a la tele parlar de politica y vore Rajoy, Camps(abans) y a Mas amb les seues reformes. Be, no si si m´hi he disculpat o he enpijorat les coses aixi que enhorabona pel numero de articles ya que al wiki castella hi va costar molt debut al poc exit que tenia inicialment. Adeu de nou ya que aquest estiu tinc dubtes de si hi tornare a wikia y si ho faig sera paregut a ara ya que hi vaig a profundizar mes al ingles y aprender en un lloc que mi han dit per ensenyarme a parlarlo millor y saber tindre una base com a minim per a conversar en ingles, es important cara a treballar en una empresa, saber parlarlo et poc ficar per damunt d´aquells amb estudis pareguts als teus pero ingles basic. Grandpiece Hola Holaaa company! Aquesta tarda he estat creant algun article en el wiki. No se si ho he fet com a tu t'agrada. M'agradaria parlar amb tu si fos possible. Salutacions, Vegeeto Vegeeto (discussió) 20:42, juny 22, 2013 (UTC)Vegeeto Fons Perdona, però t'he copiat el fons de la teva pàgina (això que fa que sigui blanc amb marge blau)i no sé com treure el teu nom de la manera de font, espero que no t'importi. Fons de perfil D'acord, ja segueixo els teus consells, gràcies :D. Per cert, em podries dir com canviar el fons del meu perfil? P.D. He canviat la firma, t'agrada? 19:47, juny 25, 2013 (UTC) Nom Hola, una pregunta: L'almirall aokiji, al renunciar, ara agafa el seu nom verdader (Kuzan), ja que "Aokiji" era el seu nom d'almirall. La meva pregunta és: l'almirall de flota Akainu, s'hauria de seguir dient Akainu, no Sakazuki, perquè ell no ha deixat la marine i així és com se'l coneix en aquesta institució. (Ho dic perquè he vist que ho rectificaves i posaves "l'almirall de flota Sakazuki"). M'ho podries explicar a que és degut aquest canvi de nom? Gràcies!! Ori81 (discussió) 10:54, jul 5, 2013 (UTC) Si, ja me n'he adonat en aquests últims capitols en el manga que en Fujitora li diu Saka o Sakazuki a l'Akainu. Ja està, gràcies per l'aclaració... no sabia que a l'almirall de flota no se l'anomenava per el seu nom marine, d'aquí venia el dubte. Gràcies!! Ori81 (discussió) 11:21, jul 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Un "truquillo" Val gràcies! La veritat és que si el faré servir més d'ara en endavant aquest truc, clar com que no ho sabia doncs feia lo dels espais. Només cal posar-ho en l'últim paragraf abans del tros de text que vols que baixi no? Ori81 (discussió) 14:36, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku Un altre dubte que tinc, és (et poso d'exemple l'article d'en Sengoku), quan una imatge talla una frase i la deixa entre mig del peu de foto i l'altre línia desota. L'exemple: A la pàgina del Sengoku, a l'apartat "aparença", hi ha una foto, doncs aquesta, a l'alçada del peu de foto, ja veuràs que hi ha un tros de línia en blanc i després la frase comença a mitja línia, això és perquè detecta que hi ha els marges d'una imatge, però nosaltres no ho veiem així, ho veiem com si comencés a mitja línia. No sé si m'explico; És on posa "....el seu afro. Normalment es vesteix.... " queda malament, tallat. La meva pregunta és: En aquests casos com es soluciona això? Fent un enter? He provat de fer allò que m'has ensenyat, però ho posa a sota del char box també. Ori81 (discussió) 17:32, jul 6, 2013 (UTC) Foto de perfil erronia Hola!.Acabo de pujar per error una foto meva pensant que només es veuria en el meu perfil i ara no se com esborrarla.He estat buscant durant un hora alguna manera de fer-la desapareixer pero no trobo cap opció per esborrarla.Em pots ajudar?!. La foto que he pujat es la de un tio amb una jaqueta negra,be es l'unica que no té res a veure amb OP.El meu nom d'usuari es Usuari:JaviBoned81 Re: Re: Sengoku Val, és el meu personatge preferit, així que, aquest estiu inetnteré perfilar els articles de lo relacionat amb la Marina. Una altra cosa és: El Rokuchiki, les tècniques que hi ha al infobox, hi ha algunes amb català i altres amb japonès, les posem totes en català o en japonès? I havia pensat, les tècniques, posar-hi un .gif (com en el bala de canó), que et sembla? Els faria jo els .gif. Ori81 (discussió) 08:01, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) Cosetes Moltes gracies per borrar la foto.Lo del doblatge,a vegades visito la web del doblatge.com/Doblaje.com.En la fitxa de OP hi ha algun que altre error.Com l'actor que posa la veu en Genzo que no es Ricky Coello sino el que posa la veu a n'en Garlick Junior de Bola de Drac JaviBoned (discussió) 16:11,Jul 7,2013(UTC) Lletres Vermelles Hola un altre cop!.Estaba actualitzan el meu perfil amb les contribucions que he fet pero les lletres em surten vermelles i quant clicó sobre el nom del personatge em porta a una pàgina que no es la del personatge.No se que més fer.Ajuda!!!.Pots editar tu mateix la secció,a veure que faig malament.Gracies JaviBoned81 (Discussió) 19:18,7 jul,2013(UTC) .Gif Val jo ho intento, de quina mida i tamany (pes) han de ser? I, per on te les ensenyo? Ori81 (discussió) 21:52, jul 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: .Gif Perfecte, ja t'ho diré! Ori81 (discussió) 17:21, jul 8, 2013 (UTC) Ja n'he penjat un, haviam que et sembla. Va bé a partir de la segona vegada, la primera va una mica tallat. Es el fitxer: Pas_de_lluna.gif (aquest es el nom que li he posat jo). Ori81 (discussió) 19:31, jul 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: .Gif Val, intentaré trobar una versió que no hi hagi el subtítol aquest. L'he posat, perquè com que deia lo de "Geppou", el nom de la tècnica. Vols que posi algun subtítol (amb el nom de la tècnica amb català, o alguna cosa per l'estil) o el deixo sense res, original? I, tens alguna preferència d'algun personatge (exemple: Blueno, califa, Kaku, Fukuro, Jabura, Momonga, Rob Lucci) vaig variant de personatge? Es que jo posaria del personatge que a mi m'agrada més, però clar potser no és el que es veu millor la tècnica saps?, vull ser lo màxim objectiu... Ori81 (discussió) 21:20, jul 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tècniques Rokushiki D'acord ara m'hi poso, i t'ho ensenyo. Ori81 (discussió) 10:44, jul 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalisme T'hauries de mirar això, el que ha fet aquest usuari anònim; sería vandalisme, no? -- 19:46, jul 30, 2013 (UTC) Com crear una pàgina en el wiki? Hola BroOk. M'agrada molt que hi hagi un wiki de one piece en català, ja que és el meu anime prefe i a més, està en català. Crec que estaria bé crear una pàgina per cada un dels tipus de fruita del diable que hi ha (Logia, Zoan i Paramecia). M'agradaria saber com es fa per crear una pàgina en el wiki. Gràcies!! Onepiecess (discussió) 20:45, jul 30, 2013 (UTC) Gràcies! Gràcies BroOk. Es que m'he fet usuari avui i no sé masses coses, jajaj. Suposu que ja aniré aprenent. Onepiecess (discussió) 21:14, jul 30, 2013 (UTC) Plantilles Hola BroOk, no entenc les plantilles, que són?, per a què serveixen? i com es fan?. Gràcies. Onepiecess (discussió) 10:43, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Com insertar una imatge a una Char Box Gràcies BroOk. Come es fa per insertar una imatge a una Char Box, es que estic fent-ne una al meu perfil per aprendre'n, però la imatge no sé com posar-la. Onepiecess (discussió) 13:17, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Moltes gràcies, ja he penjat el meu Char Box, el que passa és que no em funciona el Color Schemes i no sé perquè. PD:Ho sento per haver penjat tantes vegades la mateixa foto a la wiki, es que me liat una mica, jajaj, ho sento. Onepiecess (discussió) 14:29, jul 31, 2013 (UTC)